The Demons Within
by Angel LeeAnn
Summary: STATUS: ON HOLD! Logan's past comes to torment him; and haunt his son.
1. Morning Ritual

Title:  The Demons Within

Author:  Angel LeeAnn

Rating:  PG-13

Summary:  Logan begins to remember his distant past.

Disclaimer:  Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me.  Yet, Charles Scott is all mine!

Chapter One

Morning Ritual

The sun splashed across the room, sneaking up onto the bed and blinding Logan in the eyes.  He squinted and grumbled, shifting into a position away from the light.  A warm body next to him curled up tighter against him and a soft voice murmured, "Is it time to get up?"

"Yes."

"Will we?"

"Eventually."

The woman snuggled deeper into his chest, burying her head of auburn hair into the crook of his neck.  "Do you think Charlie is awake?"

"Definitely."

"Do we care?"

"Not at the moment."

She laughed, rising her face off her human pillow.  "_Should_ we care?"

"Yes," Logan grunted and rolled away from her warmth to crawl off the bed.  "Let's go, Marie.  If I have to get up then so do you."

Rogue threw a pillow at him, smacking him in the head.  "Shut up, Logan," she giggled, "and go take care of your son."

Logan muttered obscenities under his breath as he slipped a pair of jeans on over his boxers.  He glared back at his wife who only ducked her head back under the covers.  Clenching his teeth, he strolled across the room and flung open the adjoining door that connected the two bedrooms.

Rogue flinched when she heard Logan roar, "God damn it, Charlie!  What the hell are you doing?"

She sighed and forced herself off the mattress, setting her bare feet onto the cool wood surface.  "Calm down, Logan.  I'm sure it ain't all that bad."  She came up behind her husband and peered around his shoulder.  She sighed at the scene in front of her.  "Charlie," she scolded her son.  "What did mommy tell you about using finger paint on the walls?"

The little boy, his lips quivering due to his father's yelling, gazed up at his mother with his liquid puppy brown eyes.  Rogue melted in the spot, staggering over to kiss his chubby cheek.  "It's ok, Charlie.  Daddy didn't mean to scream so loud."

Logan snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rogue ignored him.  "Mommy will clean it up, but don't ever do it again."  She handed Charlie over to Logan.  "Daddy will take you downstairs for some breakfast."

Logan glanced at her, silently letting her know that he didn't approve of her tactics.  He then grabbed Charlie by the wrist, avoiding the paint all over his chubby, gloved fingers.  "What do you want?  Cereal?"

Charlie peered up at his father, trying to register his mood.  The little boy must've found forgiveness for his frown flipped into a beaming smile.  "No!  I want Fench toast!"

Logan rolled his eyes, leading his son out into the hallway.  "How about a bowl of delicious Cocoa Rice instead?"

Charlie shook his head.  "No."

They made their way to the kitchen, passing a few students on the way.  Everyone stopped to greet the adorable three-year-old good morning.  Finally making it to the kitchen, Logan put his arm out in front, opening the door.  Charlie skipped inside, heading straight for the fridge to pull out the eggs.  Logan snatched him away.  "_NO_!  You'll drop them again.  And your mother isn't here to clean up after you."

Charlie's gaity slipped away.  "Sorry," he mumbled, peering down at his feet.

Logan sighed, squeezing his eyes shut briefly before crouching down to be level with his son.  "Listen, Charlie, you just can't be doing things I've told you not to do, ok?"  He ruffled the boy's hair.  "You're such a handful, kid."

Charlie, laughing, backed away from his dad's hand.  "Daddy!  No more!  Make me eggs, pwease?"

"I thought you wanted French toast."

"No.  Eggs."

Logan growled as he retrieved a pan.

The door swung open and Storm walked in, waving at Charlie.  She saw Logan's tight face and shook her head.  "You know you love it."

"Of course," Logan replied sarcastically, but really meaning it.  As difficult and out of place being a parent was too him, he wouldn't give his son up for the world.

Storm got a juice out of the fridge.  "See you later, Logan," she called over her shoulder as she left.

Charlie flopped down onto the ceramic tiled floor, a few feet away from Logan and the stove.  Logan glanced back and winked at him.  Charlie sighed happily.

End Chapter One

**NOTES**:  I am purposely spelling some of Charlie's words wrong.  At three, a toddler's pronunciation isn't perfect.  


	2. Something Amiss

Chapter Two

Something Amiss

Logan was slouched on the couch in front of the TV with Charlie nestled against his side.  He peered down at his son, angered that the little child had to wear protective layers.  Yet, Charlie had inherited a mixture of his parents' genes.  Logan could only hope that one day Charles Scott would be able to control his power like Rogue had learned to do with hers.

A twelve-year-old girl wondered into the room and upon seeing Charlie, smiled brightly.  "Hey, Tonic, you want to play, too?"

Logan flashed his naturally suspicious to the girl.  "What are you playing?"

"Hide-and-seek."

Charlie sat up, enthralled with the idea.  He was a little too young to understand the rules of the game, but he knew the concept of hiding.  He was known for disappearing – leaving his parents to search the entire school for him.  Logan patted his son's leg.  "Go ahead.  But only for a few rounds."

Charlie hopped off the sofa and eagerly trailed the older child out of the room, leaving Logan alone in the recreation room.  Wolverine flipped through the channels, landing on a hockey match.  He tossed the remote onto the coffee table and settled in.

By the second half, Logan had drifted off to sleep.

_He was running.  Running.  Running.  Running to or from he didn't know what, but he just knew he had to run.  Faster.  Faster.  Damn it, couldn't he go faster!_

_He stumbled over a root, crashing to the wet ground, mud spraying up to coat his face.  He scrambled to his feet, slipping in the mud, but fighting to stay upright.  He had to escape.  He had to get away from _**him**.  **He** _would kill him._

_He pushed himself harder, his leg muscles screaming in protest.  Tears stung his eyes, but he pressed forward.  _

I have to get away!  I have to_…_

_A hand fell on his shoulder and he shrieked._

Logan sprang up, his eyes wild and his breathing labored.  He focused on the face swimming in front of him and he swallowed hard.  "Scott?"  The X-men leader looked concerned.  "What is it?  Did something happen to Charlie?"

Scott "Cyclops" Summers' expression was grim.  "No.  He's fine.  What the hell was that, Logan?"

"What was what?"

Cyclops sighed heavily.  "Your dream, Logan.  What was it about?"

Logan paused, recalling the urgency of his nightmare.  "I don't know," he fluently lied.  "I don't remember."  He climbed off the couch, glancing around.  Had anyone else heard his thrashing about?  Hopefully it didn't get back to Rogue.  She was like a tiger protecting her young when he had his nightmares.

"Sure," Cyclops replied, unconvinced.  "Listen, I have to take a trip with a couple of the others to D.C.  We'll be back in a day or two.  You'll have to hold down the fort while we're away."

"Wait a minute.  Who is a 'couple of the others'?"

Scott sighed.  "Me, Jean, Storm, Xavier, Kurt and Beast."

"Whoa," Logan refused, waving his hands.  "You can't leave me and Rogue in charge for a couple days."

Scott pressed his lips together, annoyed.  "And why not?  You're two fully capable adults.  At least I would hope so considering you have a baby."

Logan growled.  "Charlie is one toddler.  You're talking about a school full of kids."  Logan eyed Scott coolly.  "Why aren't I or Rogue going?  It sounds important if the rest of you are."

"We can't all go, Logan."

Logan nodded stiffly.  "Sure.  Right.  Have you seen Charlie?"

"He's in the game room."

Logan marched off.

End Chapter Two


	3. Mr Softy

**Mademoiselle Morte**:  In case you're reading this, I didn't mean for my response to be cold.  I meant 'don't be expecting more updates' as in I wasn't writing anymore.  The story is finished.  So, please, don't be looking out for more chapters.  I'm letting you know there won't be more coming.  Is this explanation good enough?  I'm worried you may still take it the wrong way.  Just know I wasn't being mean at all.

Chapter Three

Mr. Softy

Logan sat on the steps of the back patio, squinting against the sun while he puffed on his cigar.  His eyes followed the toddler as Charlie ran around the flowerbeds, laughing hysterically.  Logan never understood how his son could find the simplest things so amusing.  He had feared that maybe there was something not screwed right in the head, but Rogue had assured him that it was normal for children to entertain themselves with the silliest things.  Logan still wasn't so sure.  Charlie's behavior _had_ to be bizarre.

Charlie was rounding a rose bush and slipped, crumbling onto the cement sidewalk.  For a moment he looked stunned, then appalled before finally resorting to tears.  He peered up at his father; his face wet with salty tears and his lips began trembling.  Logan leapt up and rushed down the stairs and over to where his son lay on the ground crying.

Logan scooped the child up in one arm, using the other to dust off his jeans.  "You all right, Charlie?  Do you hurt anywhere?"  Logan lifted up the pants' legs, checking for skinned knees.  He sighed in relief.  "You're fine.  More surprised than anything, uh, kid?"

Charlie sobbed, burying his face into Logan's shoulder.  Logan rubbed his back soothingly.  "Shh, it's ok, Charlie.  You're ok."  He carried the toddler back up the sidewalk to sit on the stairs once more.  He pulled out his cigar and snubbed it against the top step.  Rogue didn't mind his smoking, as long as he didn't do it around Charlie's 'developing lungs'.

Logan patted Charlie's shoulder.  "Hey, bud, you want some ice cream?"

Charlie rubbed at his wet eyes, nodding.  "Pwease, daddy?"

Logan chuckled.  "I bet you fell on purpose, bub."

He took the baby inside.

"Logan!"

Logan whirled around.  "Hey, Rogue.  Don't worry.  He's fine.  He just took a little fall.  I'm getting him ice cream."

Rogue rolled her eyes.  "You spoil him rotten."

Logan shrugged, grunting.

"Don't you grunt," Rogue ordered playfully.  "Just say it: Yes, Rogue, I love my son to death and that is why I spoil him rotten."

Logan glowered at her, but she only giggled.  "Go ahead," she said.  "Let him have some ice cream, but not too much."

"Right.  Not too much."  Logan walked away, heading for the kitchen.

Rogue watched her two men disappear around a corner, her heart catching in her throat.  God how she loved them.  It saddened her that Charlie couldn't feel their touch.  Whenever he came into skin-to-skin contact, he absorbed that person's pain and in the process healed them.  The students had affectionately nicknamed him Tonic.  Tonic meaning an agent, such as a medication, that restores body tone or well-being.  Neither Rogue nor Logan was that thrilled about it, but it had stuck.  

In the kitchen, Logan plopped Charlie onto the island.  "Stay," he ordered.

Charlie sat perfectly still as his father got out the ice cream, a bowl, and spoon.  He watched Logan put in four scoops, his eyes lighting up with delight.  His mother never let him have so much.  His tears forgotten, he reached out for the bowl.  "Pwease, daddy!  Pwease!"

Logan chuckled.  "Hold on, kid.  I'm gonna give it to you.  Just give me a damn, er, darn minute."  He put the ice cream cartoon away and then came to stand in front of his son.  "Can you eat this without making a mess?"

Charlie nodded, giddy at the promise of the chocolate ice cream.  "Yes!  Yes!"

Logan jumped onto the counter beside him and then gathered Charlie up, setting the toddler onto his lap.  "Ok, but you promised.  Don't break it.  Got it, kid?"  Logan held the bowl in one of his hands, but gave the spoon to Charlie.  "Dig in, buddy."

Charlie happily obeyed.

End Chapter Three


	4. Tension

Chapter Four

Tension

After spending an hour struggling with Charlie, trying to get him to bed, Rogue got fed up and marched through the connecting doors.  "Logan, help me.  He's bouncing off the walls in there."

Logan released a frustrated sigh and ambled into his son's room.  Charlie was running around his train set, clapping his hands to god knew what.  _Great.  My kid hears music in his head.  _"Charlie," Logan barked.  "What have I told you about disobeying your mother!  Get in that bed right now!"

Charlie froze and then scampered over to his car shaped kid's bed.  He scaled over the side and flopped onto the mattress.  He stared up at his dad, his eyes hurt.  Logan groaned and walked over to properly cover the toddler.  "Why do you give your mom a hard time, kid?  She's tired.  She doesn't want to have to fight with you.  And I don't want to have to yell at you."  He tucked the blankets around Charlie's small body.

Charlie grabbed one of his father's hands and placed a kiss on his palm.  Logan swallowed hard.  He hadn't expected that: or the wave of emotions that washed over him.  How could he be so angry and yet so in love with the little boy who now gazed up at him with adoring eyes?  Unable to resist, Logan bent down, placing a soft kiss on top of Charlie's brown hair.  "You're something else, kid.  You know that?"

Charlie smiled.  "Night."

"Night."  Logan drew away, closing the door softly behind him.

Rogue was changing into her satin nightgown, a soft grin gracing her face.  "He loves you so much, Logan."

Logan shrugged.  "Yeah, well…" He yanked off his shirt and pants.  "What have you heard about this trip the others are taking?  Why didn't they include one of us?"

"I don't know," she moaned.  "And I don't care."  She crawled under the covers.  "They'll tell us when they get back.  If it were important they would've let one of us know."

Logan followed suit, draping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.  "But it must be important.  Why else would they all go?  I don't like this, Rogue.  I don't like not knowing what the hell's going on."

Rogue patted his hand.  "Don't worry about it.  At least not tonight.  Just go to sleep.  We'll look into it in the morning."

_His entire body ached.  He felt as if a wrecking ball had repeatedly hit him.  He knew that _**He** _was to blame, but he couldn't remember why._

What was it this time?  Did I look at him funny?

_He shifted, crying out in pain._

Ok, forget moving.  I'll just lay here in the mud.

_An angelic face crossed across his vision and he wanted to weep in joy, but restrained himself.  There was no true reason to be thrilled about seeing her.  She never did a thing to stop it._

_But she did so much too make it feel better._

_Suddenly the earth began to quake and he grabbed at the woman, trying to keep her from falling as the earth opened up._

_"No," he cried as she slipped between his fingers and plunged into the crevice, into the boiling lava below.  "Damn it, no!  No!  No!  You promised you'd never leave!  No!"_

Logan bolted upright in bed.  What was it about these dreams?  They weren't horrifically frightening and yet…they terrified him.  He felt as if he should understand them; that they meant something to him.

A cool hand ran down his back and Logan hissed.  He glanced back at his wife to find himself staring into her worried eyes.  "It's nothing, Marie.  Go back to sleep."

"The hell I will."  Rogue sat up, her hand traveling from his back to his chest.  "What is it, Logan?  The experiment?  The Statue of Liberty?"

"No, damn it," Logan growled.  "I don't remember, ok?"

Rogue huffed.  "You can lie to anyone you damn please, Logan, but not me!  I'm your wife damn it!"  She caressed his chest and neck, her anger softening.  "Please, Logan, tell me what it is."

"Nothing," Logan grumbled.  "I can't figure it out myself.  How the hell do you expect me to explain it to you?"  He climbed out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Out for a cigar.  Don't wait up."  Logan donned on his jeans, snatched his worn leather jacket, and left.

End Chapter Four


	5. Stranger in the Dark

Chapter Five

Stranger in the Dark

Rogue instinctively kept away from the shadows as she padded down the stairs.  She'd been unable to return to the blissfulness of sleep, her stomach churning as she pondered over Logan's behavior.  It didn't truly surprise her for he was a man of little words when it came to his emotions and fears.  And, yet, there something oddly unsettling about the way his hazel eyes had been glazed over.

She went straight for the kitchen.  It was where he usually ended up when he couldn't sleep or needed to get away.  She was baffled when she poked her head in to find the room empty.  Worried, she searched the TV room, recreation room, patio, and sunroom to no prevail.  Unease crept into her gut and she headed for the garage.  Could he have gone out?

She entered the pitch-black room, her hand sweeping across the wall rummaging around for the light switch.  She shrieked when an iron grip clasped around her wrist and yanked her away from the wall.  Losing her balance, she stumbled; and she would've crashed to the floor if a strong arm hadn't wrapped around her waist and jerked her back to her feet causing her to cry out.  

Her assailant breathed heavily against her right ear, causing her auburn to sway.  "Quiet," a deep voice ordered.

Rogue flailed, trying to get away, but she was no match for her attacker.  He swept his foot around, knocking her off her feet and slammed her down, his large body pressing her against the concrete of the garage.  The breath was knocked out of her and she lay utterly still, fighting to inhale, but finding it damn near impossible with the weight of her attacker crushing her.

He leaned his face down, his throat rumbling in a deep growl.  "Who are you?"

Rogue, finally managing to breathe, snapped, "What the hell do you want from me?"  The face of her baby danced into her line of vision and Rogue knew she'd do anything to keep Charlie safe.  Anything.  There was no way this man was getting passed her.

"I'll kill you," he threatened softly, pressing a knife into the smoothness of her pale neck  "And I'll do it with pleasure.  Now take me to your commander.  Now."

_Oh God, Logan, where are you?_  Rogue, her heart pounding, nodded her agreement.  Maybe if she could just stand she'd be able to gain the upper hand.

The man climbed off her, holding her arms securely against her back.  She winced as her shoulders strained, fearing he may pop them out of their sockets.  He pushed her forward.  "Move it, girly."

Rogue staggered toward the door that was still ajar, a small beam of light falling over a tiny portion of the garage.  "What are you doing here," she asked.  "Do you work for Stryker?  The Brotherhood?"

He shoved her harshly through the door, her left side smacking into the doorframe.  "Shut up and keep moving."

Risking a glance, she looked back at her assailant.  If she couldn't fight him off, she wanted to at least know what he looked like.  She gasped when her eyes fell on his hardened face.  She released his name in a breath of stunned air: "Logan?"

He snapped his cold eyes to hers, glowering daggers at her.  Rogue had never been more terrified in her life.  "Logan, it's me.  It's Rogue – Marie?  What the hell is going on?"

He struck her across the face.  "Shut up," he roared.  "I'm not Logan!  I'm Wolverine!  And if you dare try anything stupid I'll shred you into pieces!  _Now move it_!"

Tears burned her eyes and she trudged ahead.  What the hell was going on?  She led him down the hall, not knowing where to take him.  Other than Bobby, all the other X-men were gone for D.C.  Did she want to place her former boyfriend into this danger?

_Charlie_.

Rogue veered off toward the back stairs.  She'd take Logan to Bobby's room the long way to avoid passing Charlie's bedroom.  Moments later she knocked on Iceman's door and called out, "Open up!"

A minute ticked away before Bobby swung open his door and peered out with blurry eyes.  "What," he grumbled.  He caught a better look at the way Logan was holding Rogue, and Bobby's sense went on high alert.  Something was obviously wrong.

Logan tossed Rogue aside, snapping out his claws.  "Your mine," he growled, lunging at Bobby.

Rogue leapt onto Logan's back and he roared, flinging her off.  She crashed into a bookshelf.  This gave Bobby enough time to grab Logan's arm.  Instantly, a sheet of ice spread over his body, coating him in a thick layer.  Rogue, grimacing in pain, struggled to her feet and rushed over.  "Bobby!  No!  You'll kill him!"

"I'm only putting him into a frozen sleep.  And what would you have me do?  He tried to kill us!"

Rogue caressed the ice over her husband's face.  "No.  It wasn't him."

"What?  Rogue, what are you talking about?"

Rogue peered into Logan's eyes.  "At least it wasn't the Logan we know.  I think it was his past."  _Oh, Logan.  Why didn't you tell me?_

End Chapter Five

**Snoob**:  Thank you very much!  I struggled over Charlie's power for a bit, trying to incorporate both his parents' powers.  I'm glad you approve.

**Vegeta**:  I don't know why yet either, but I'll think of something.


	6. Living Nightmare

Chapter Six

Living Nightmare

Logan groaned and attempted to shift, but found himself strapped down to a gurney.  He pried open his eyes and cursed.  _The infirmary.  What the hell am I doing in the infirmary?  And why am I tied down?_  He glanced around, his eyes falling on the woman standing in the corner conversing with Iceman.

"Rogue," Logan called out hoarsely.  Strange.  He didn't recall ever having a cold before.  It didn't matter: his body would heal it away within hours.  "Rogue, what's going on?"

Rogue whispered something to Bobby, patting his arm.  She then strolled over.  Her movements were stiff and edgy.  As Logan got a better at her, his blood pressure shut up and he burst off the bed, ripping the restraints.  "What the hell happened, Rogue?"

Rogue flinched and then willed herself to remain calm.  "Logan?"

"What?"  He jumped off the bed and reached his hand out to cup her bruised cheek, but she recoiled away from him and his throat tightened.  "What the hell is going on here, Rogue?  What happened to your face?"  _I swear to God I'll murder whoever touched her._

"Logan," Rogue said, her voice quivering.  "There's something I need to tell you, but you need to tell me something first."  She took a deep breath.  "Do you remember anything about last night?  Anything at all?"

Logan's eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement.  "I went out for a cigar."  He grew uneasy.

"And after you did that?"

"I…" he stood up straighter, defensive.  Something cold and barren settled into his gut.  "I don't know."  He glanced over to where Bobby was still standing in the corner.  The younger X-man looked peeved.  "Why?  What are you getting at?"

Rogue gingerly touched her swollen face.  "Logan, sugar, last night you…" she struggled for the right words.  "You weren't yourself.  I don't blame you for anything.  I know it wasn't you.  You hadn't even recognized me.  Or your own name."

Logan felt nauseous.  "No," he moaned, backing away, waving his hands to fend off the truth from escaping her lips.  "No, no, no, Marie.  No."  He'd never experienced such a burden of self-loathing.  How could he live with himself knowing that he had hurt her?

"Logan," Rogue soothed, slowly approaching him.  "It's ok.  Calm down.  Please."

Logan, wild-eyed, shook his head in denial.  "No."  He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block everything out.  "What about Charlie?  Where is Charlie?"

"Charlie's fine, Logan.  He's fine.  He slept through the whole thing."

Logan hung his head in shame.  "I'm sorry, Marie.  I didn't…I would never…at least not knowingly."

Rogue rushed over to him and threw her arms around his shoulders, burying her face into his chest.  His t-shirt was soon wet with tears.  "I know, sugar, I know.  We'll work through this.  I promise.  The professor should be back in a day or two.  He'll help us figure it out."

Logan wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, pressing her to him.  _What if it only gets worse?_  Somewhere in the back of his mind, something tingled: _things will get worse_.

End Chapter Six

**Base**:  Sorry about the delayed reply.  Thank you very much.  I don't have kids so I'm basing Charlie off of what I can remember of my younger siblings.  It's nice to hear that you think he's cute.

**Jo**:  You're so sweet.  Thank you very much.

**Blix Howlett**:  Don't worry, it may take a while to get it all explained, but everything will be.  Thanks for the review!

**Vegeta**:  I'm working as fast as my fingers can go!  Thank you so much for all your support.


	7. Forgiving Not

**Cara**: Thanks!

**Snoob**: I'm so glad!  I couldn't write it if there wasn't any drama.

**Blix**: I was hoping no one would figure out it was him.

**Kellie**: I'm letting the readers decide if they want it to be a sequel or not because it works either way.

**Vegeta**: I love those kinds of stories, too.

**Cassandra**: I know what you mean.  His past is so intriguing.

**Wapps**: Thanks so much!  And my computer hates me, too.  Lol.

**L.Harma**: I wish I could have written faster.  Thanks for the review!  

**NOTE**:  There are a million reasons why I haven't updated anything these last couple of weeks.  All I can say is: I'm terribly sorry for the delay.

**RATING**:  Part TWO of this chapter is rated for sexuality.

Chapter Seven

Forgiving Not

Part One

Logan squinted against the glare of the midday sun, twirling his Cuban cigar in his mouth, sucking in the tobacco harshly.  Despite being lost in thought, he didn't flinch when a pair of tiny hands clutched handfuls of his jacket and tugged.  Logan peered down into the innocent face of his son and grumbled, "What?"

Charlie paused, seemingly pondering something before breaking into a toothy grin.  "Daddy, I wan' to swing, pwease."

Logan groaned, stubbing out his cigar on the brick wall.  He scooped Charlie up into his left arm and trotted down the patio's steps, causing squeals of delight from the toddler.  He headed towards the lonesome tire swing hung from the weeping willow tree near the edge of the garden.  Scott – in a rare display of affection – had made the swing for Charlie on his second birthday.

Charlie tapped Logan on the shoulder and then pointed with his chubby finger at a bird teetering on the gently swaying tire.  "Look, Daddy, a birdie.  Tweet, tweet.  Tweet, tweet.  Mommy say I may have one."

Logan shoed the blue jay away and then plopped Charlie onto the swing.  "She said that, eh?"  _Thanks, Marie, for consulting with me first_, he thought sarcastically, pushing the swing.  "And when would you be getting this bird?"

"When I's eighteen," Charlie replied proudly, still not fully comprehending time.  "That's in like five days."

Logan chuckled.  "Try fifteen years, bub."

Charlie's face scrunched up, his lower lip trembling.  Logan eyed him strangely, confused.  "What's wrong, buddy?"

Charlie released a powerful sneeze and then shook his head.  "Nothin'."

"Bless you."  _Thank God you weren't about to cry_.

"Hey, there you two are," a sweet voice rung out.

"Mommy," Charlie shrieked happily, he tried climbing off the swing, but his father stopped him by wrapping his large arms around him, pulling him off the tire.  Charlie, held by his dad, stretched his arms out towards his mother.  "Mommy."

Rogue laughed, taking her little boy from Logan.  "Hey there, baby.  What have you been up to, uh?  Was Daddy pushing you high?"

"Yes."

"How high?"

"High as the sky." 

"Wow.  Did you see any birds up there?"

"No.  But I did see one."

Rogue, puzzled, nodded.  "That's great, sweetie."

"He meant he saw one on the swing," Logan clarified.  He cleared his throat and – growing uneasy – reached into his jacket and pulled out another cigar.

"Logan," Rogue scolded, bouncing Charlie on her hip, indicating the small child.

"Oh, right."  Even after three years he slipped up.  _Old habits die-hard_.  Logan ruffled his son's hair.  "I'll see you later, buddy."

Charlie pouted.  He could never seem to play with both his parents at the same time.  "Where you go?"

_Somewhere to smoke_.  "Uh…got stuff to do, kid.  Grown-up stuff.  Go with your mom, maybe you can charm her into making you a grilled cheese sandwich."

"Oh, thanks Logan," Rogue said playfully.  "Make me fix him his lunch.  Why didn't you feed him?"

"He wanted to swing," he replied, his eyes never meeting her face.  He didn't want to see the bruise that tarnished her beautiful complexion.

"You always get all the fun," Rogue teased, knowing her attempt at deflecting the tension would be pointless.  She bit her lower lip, shifting her weight and hoisting Charlie higher.  "So…uh…do you want something to eat," she asked her husband.

"No."

"Logan," she glanced around, her heart swelling with tears.  "I…maybe we should talk about this."

Logan stared at their son, sensing that the young child was picking up on their moods.  Their poor boy: always caught up in his parents' turmoil.  If only Logan could touch him, really touch him – no barriers between them, just his rough skin against Charlie's baby soft skin.  _One day_, Logan thought gruffly.  _Rogue learned how to control her power.  Charlie will, too_.

"Logan?"

"Later, Marie.  We'll talk later."  Logan turned and marched off.

Part Two   

Logan crept into their bedroom, wincing as his boots thudded against the wood floor.  He stepped more lightly, slowly making his way toward the bed.  Logan felt a weight settle on his heart at the sight of his wife sleeping peacefully, curled up on his side and clinging to his pillow.  He quietly removed his clothes, leaving on his boxers.  He used to sleep in his jeans, but Rogue had complained saying she didn't like running her bare legs against his jeans.  How could he have argued?

Logan gingerly slid under the covers, scooting Rogue over just enough for him to fit comfortably.  She muttered in her sleep, her arm draping diagonally over his chest, dangerously close to his groin.  Her right leg was bent, her knee resting across his upper thigh.  He winced in pleasure when she shifted, her leg sliding further up, right over his groin.

How long had it been?  The last few weeks they had been caught up with exhausting missions; Charlie coming down with a terrible case of the flu; Rogue starting her period…God, it had been close to three weeks since they'd last had sex; and all the bent up frustration he'd been feeling turned into a sexual craving.

Yet, with the way things had been since he'd attacked her the other night…

He gently pulled her leg away from him.  Rogue jerked, her hand sliding down to cup him.  Logan groaned, struggling to keep from bucking his hips.  He choked back a groan as her fingers wrapped around him and squeezed.  What the hell was she dreaming about?

"Logan," she murmured, yanking on him.

He gulped.  Dear Lord, he'd give her anything, agree to anything if only…

"Logan," she breathed sultry, rubbing him harder.  "Where have you been?"

"You're awake," he said, surprised.

"Yes, sugar," she giggled.  "Thanks for pointing out the obvious."  She raised her head up off the pillows.  "You've been avoiding me all day.  I thought we were going to talk."

"I…uh…we," he stuttered.  How was he supposed to speak with her touching him like that?

"I don't want you blaming yourself."  She trailed kisses down his jaw.  "It wasn't your fault.  You were trapped in some sort of nightmare."  She licked his pulsing jugular vein.  "You didn't even know your name was Logan."  She rolled on top of him, pressing her body against his.  "Do you forgive yourself?"

"This is wicked of you, Marie," Logan scolded.

She shrugged.  "Whatever it takes."  Then she grew serious, gazing into his liquid brown eyes.  "I love you, Logan.  I've loved you since the day you saved my life on the Statue of Liberty.  And I'm not about to let you drown in guilt over something you had no control over."

"But, Marie, I could've killed you!  Look at your face, baby, it's…"

She pressed her fingers to his lips.  "Shh."  She thrust her hips against him once, twice…"Do" – thrust – "you" – thrust – "forgive" – thrust – "yourself?"  She drew back, hovering above him.

"Yes," he growled, gripping her butt and slamming her hips back down upon him.  He knew it was wrong to lie to her, but he was too aroused to care.

End Chapter Seven


	8. Cries of a Child

**Blix**:  I'm working on it as fast as I can!  Lol.  It's hard juggling four X-men stories at once.  What the hell was I thinking?!

**Snoob**:  Thanks.  I hope I never have to spend a month away again.  I was having severe withdrawal symptoms.  Lol.

**L.Harma**:  Thank you so very much.  It's reviews like your Chp7 one that really keeps me typing on.  And I already emailed you about your story.  I hope you got it.

**Vegeta**:  Hey, married people need their action.  Lol.

Chapter Eight

Cries of a Child

Logan prowled the halls of the school, utterly pissed.  His solid, stiff body and angry scowl was a warning to back off or risk having a meeting with his claws.  Yet, despite his hard eyes and clenched jaw, he didn't look as threatening as he would like.  It was difficult being a bad ass when you were holding a toddler on your hip.

Charlie found his father's rampage amusing, squealing with joy whenever Logan would stomp up or down a staircase.  He would wave at the students who scurried by, babbling about anything and everything in vain.  He didn't understand why no one would stop and answer him.

They were passing Xavier's office when Charlie suddenly yelled: "Daddy, stop!  Stop, pwease!"  He wiggled in his father's arms, desperate to back track.

Logan eyed him oddly, but obliged the young child.  "What is it?"

Charlie pointed to the thick oak door.  "In there, daddy.  Go in there, pwease."

Logan growled, frustrated.  "Why?  He's not home, yet.  He won't be in there."

Charlie clenched his jaw and hissed, sounding much like Wolverine.  "Daddy," he half-whined, half-scolded.  "Pwease.  Go in there.  Gwanpa says so."

Logan wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion.  "Your grandpa ain't here."

"I hear him.  He says go in there."  Charlie sighed, fed up with trying to explain himself.

Logan tapped Charlie's forehead.  "Do you hear him up here?"

"Yes!  Now, pwease, go in there!"

Logan, slightly amazed and startled, nodded.  "Sure thing, bub."  He stepped back and opened Xavier's door, peering inside.  "I don't see nothin'."

Charlie frowned, seemingly listening to something Logan couldn't hear.  And then he shrieked, his cry bloodcurdling and piercing.  Logan nearly dropped the baby, his sensitive ears ringing sharply.  He clasped a hand over Charlie's mouth, desperate to silence the screeching, and ran down the hall.

Ahead of them, Jubilee came bursting out of a bathroom, startled.  She saw Logan rushing towards her, his hand over Charlie's mouth.  The baby was shrieking in pure terror.  "Logan," she cried out and then raced down the corridor, bursting into one of the classrooms.

Instantly, Rogue came flying out, her face frightened.

Logan handed Charlie off to her.  With his mouth now free, Charlie's screaming was earsplitting.  Logan covered his ears, wincing in pain.

Rogue cradled her baby to her, rubbing her hand down his back and through his hair.  "Shh, baby, shh.  Mommy's here.  Mommy's here.  Please, please, shh.  Calm down, Charlie.  It's ok, sweatheart."  She glanced to Logan, dazed and lost – not too mention scared shitless.  What was wrong with her son?

Charlie buried his face into his mother's shoulder, his screaming turning into wails as tears cascaded down his chubby cheeks.  Rogue nuzzled her cheek against his downy head.  "Shh, it's ok, baby.  Mommy is here.  Mommy will take care of you."

Logan his head bowed, hands still covering his ears, glanced up at her stunned.

Rogue stared back at him.  "What the hell happened," she mouthed.

Logan shook his head, slowly removing his hands.  "I don't know," he said.  "He told me he could hear Xavier in his head telling him to go into his office.  We poked our heads in.  There was nothing there.  And then Charlie just started screaming."

Rogue licked her lips nervously.  She kissed Charlie's hand that was clutching a handful of her hair.  "It's ok, baby.  Let's go upstairs."

Logan trailed behind her as Rogue led the way to their bedroom.  He was baffled, but more importantly he was afraid.  A child didn't just shriek like that for any reason.  Something had truly petrified him.

Rogue lay on the large bed, cradling Charlie against her.  Logan hesitated before gently joining them, laying on the opposite side of Charlie, the small child shielded between his parents.  He looked to Rogue for a course of action.

Rogue smoothed down Charlie's shirt.  "Baby, what's wrong?  Can you tell Mommy what happened?"

Charlie, his face pressed into her bosom, shivered, shaking his head.  "No," he sobbed.  "Daddy's in the water."

Rogue's eyes flicked up to her husband's questioningly.  Logan shrugged.  He didn't have any idea as to what Charlie meant.  He reached out and stroked Charlie's back.  "No, buddy, I'm right here.  I ain't in the water."

"No!  Daddy's in the water scweaming."  

"What else do you see," Rogue prodded tenderly.

"Bwood.  Sharp things.  Bad men."

Logan gasped, his breath lodging in his throat.  _Dear God, please no_.  _Anything but this._

"What else," Rogue whispered, fearing his answer.

"Daddy's in the water.  Bwood.  Scweaming.  Men laughing."  Charlie wept, shaking his head over and over again.  "Mommy!  Mommy save him!  Save Daddy, pwease!  Pwease, save him!"

End Chapter Eight


	9. Return of the Wise

**Snoob**:  You've guessed right!

**Blix**:  Thank you so much.

**CaptTish**:  Don't worry, by the end of the story everything will be all tidied up and explained.  Lol.  I just love the drama!

**Base**:  I'm glad you approve because I was a little hesitant about that chapter.

**Vegeta**:  Oh know!  I've made you sad again!  And things are only going to get worse before they get better!  Mmm…maybe I should be concerned about your well-being.  Lol. 

**X aunthentic**:  Rogue and Logan could only have an adorable child.  _sighs in content, thinking about what it would be like if they really DID have a child_  Thanks for the review!

Chapter Nine

Return of the Wise

Part One

The morning brought with it the rest of the X-men team.  Relieved, Wolverine – Charlie secured in his arms – burst into Professor Charles Xavier's main office, intent on getting answers.  "Professor, what the hell is wrong with my son?"

"Good to see you, too, Logan."

"Damn the hellos, Charles," Logan barked.  "I want to know what the hell is wrong with my kid."

Rogue came flying in after her husband, placing a restraining hand on his arm.  "Logan, calm down."  She looked towards the man who had become a father figure to her.  "Charles, are you aware of what's been going on while you were away?"

Xavier turned reflective, his eyes taking on that faraway look as he searched through their minds.  His attention flashed towards Logan.  "I'm afraid things have certainly gotten out of control.  Logan, do you remember attacking Rogue?"

"No," he seethed, loathing himself at the thought of having hurt his precious wife.  "But what I want to know is what's wrong with Charlie?"  He handed his child over to the professor.  "Last night the kid was screaming and crying and going on and on about me being in the water, men laughing, sharp objects.  And he said that you had told him telepathically to come into your office."

"I never did such a thing," Xavier said softly, confused.  He then turned his focus on the toddler in his lap.  "Hello, Charlie."

"Hi, gwanpa," Charlie exclaimed, throwing his tiny hands around the cripple's neck.  He gave Charles a sloppy kiss on the right cheek.  "Where you go," he asked, holding his hands up, his palms to the sky.

"A meeting."  Charles smiled at the young boy tenderly.  "Charlie, do you want to tell grandpa about last night?"

"Why?"

Xavier glanced up at the nervous couple.  "Why don't you two wait outside?"

Logan stepped forward, a protest forming on his lips, but Rogue cut him off as she grabbed his hand.  "Let's go," she murmured, tugging him towards the door.

---

Wolverine paced outside the office for what seemed like an eternity.  Rogue watched from her perch on the chair against the hallway wall.  An hour slipped by before Xavier's voice told them to come back in.

"Well," Logan insisted.  "What's wrong with him?"

Xavier shook his head sadly.  "I'll explain everything once Storm gets here."

"What the hell does Storm have anything to do with this?"

"Logan, please.  I don't want to discuss this around Charlie."

Storm came through the door, snatched up Charlie, and left without a word.

The professor nodded toward his two students, indicating for them to have a seat.  "I'm afraid that Charlie has your memories, Logan.  He must've absorbed them when he was a baby, before we had known about his mutation.  This means that anyone he'd been in physical contact with while an infant could've been absorbed.  Yet, Charlie's gift is to take away pain.  Thus, he only took your painful memories.  Yet, your pain was emotional not physical.  So, he was able to share in your pain, but not heal it."

Wolverine squeezed his eyes shut, his jaw tight.  "I knew it.  I knew it, but I didn't want to believe it."  He glanced to Rogue, her tears causing his heart to ache.  _Great, I've harmed my wife and my son_.  "Professor, is there anything you can do?  Can you erase these memories from Charlie?"

"I don't know if I can."  Charles peered between the two faces before him.  One was gruff and angry; the other tear-stained and desperate.  "But, of course, I will try."

End Chapter Nine

I know, kind of short.  So sue me.  I don't have any money or assets anyway.  Lol.


	10. A Moment in Time

**Snoob** AND **Vegeta** AND **Blix** AND **Erica** AND **Wapps **AND **Jago**:  Sorry for the long wait!  Thanks for the reviews!

**Aqua**:  I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to offend anyone.  I just didn't know at the time what other word to use.  However, I guess 'disabled' would've been more politically correct.

**Pine**:  I'm glad you stopped by!  Lol.  I don't have children of my own, so I'm just stabbing in the dark with Charlie's characterization.  It's nice to know that people like/accept him!  And split personalities are too fun to pass up!  Lol.

**smilie face**:  I hope you aren't dead!  

**NOTE**:  I am _SO_ sorry that this took _SO_ long.  I had the most tremendous writer's block and couldn't do anything more than stare blankly at the computer screen.  Sorry!  Sorry!  Sorry!  I hope I haven't lost everyone, but I would understand if I did.

Chapter Ten

A Moment in Time

Logan released a shaky breath, his head bowed and his shoulders slumped.  He brought his cigar to his mouth and inhaled sharply, squeezing his eyes shut.  He was perched outside on the edge of the patio, but numb to the hot stone and the sun's warmth.  He heard the sweet sound of pattering feet and straightened, turning to face the intruder.  His eyebrows narrowed, he gruffly asked: "What are you doing out here, bub?"

Charlie frowned, coming to a slow pace and cautiously inching towards his father.  "Daddy mad?"

Logan sighed gruffly and shook his head.  "Not at you, kid."  He held out a hand.  "Come here, Charlie."  Charlie sprinted into his arms and settled himself into Logan's lap, eager and excited.  Logan snubbed out his cigar on the cement and then silently stared out over the landscape.

Upstairs, Rogue watched from a window, gazing fondly at her two men.  God did she love them.  She loved them so much it frightened her.  If anything ever happened to either of them could she survive?

"Mrs. Logan?"

Rogue jerked out of her reverie and flashed her attention to the student in the third row who had called out to her.  "Yes, Kelly?"

Kelly Piper eyed her teacher oddly.  "I'm finished."

"Finished?"

"Yeah…you know…reading."

"Oh."  Rogue moved away from the window and headed towards the chalkboard.  "Who can summarize the section Kelly just read?"

A boy in the back snickered.  "Why, Mrs. Logan?  Because you weren't paying attention?"

Rogue smiled pleasantly.  "No, David, because I know you weren't."  She lifted an eyebrow.  "Do you deny that?  Or would you like to prove me wrong?" 

David Skinner slouched further down his seat and grumbled: "No."

"What was that, Mr. Skinner," Rogue replied teasingly.

"I said: thank you for the privileged opportunity, Mrs. Logan, but I must decline ever so graciously for I believe someone else could grace us with a much more profound answer."

The other students chuckled.

Rogue rolled her eyes.  "Whatever, David.  Dana, would you please summarize what Kelly read?" 

End Chapter Ten

Don't worry, things will pick up.  I just wanted to get something written so that you knew I haven't given up on this story.


End file.
